


Fearing a Figure

by PaulaMcG



Series: Sketches for a Portrait [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Artist Remus Lupin, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Old, Hogwarts, Imagination, Portraits, Professor Remus Lupin, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: In late 1993 Remus’s deserted landscapes are illuminated by an illusion that he did not grow old.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sketches for a Portrait [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758325
Kudos: 3





	Fearing a Figure

**Author's Note:**

> This part in the series of Remus's attempts at a self-portrait is a single sketch. This one surprised me in summer 2007, and I made up my mind and published it only in April 2008. I'm still grateful to my incredible Ishonn for the inspiration and all the good kicks.

12

Professor at Hogwarts! I spend my salary on canvas to depict deserted lands at dusk, fearing a figure will emerge: his. 

Mine. In this luxury I can’t believe my life is threatened now – can’t forget we inevitably approach death. Although I hope there’s something beyond for me, I hate to see the signs of how long a way I’ve come.

Smiling to young faces, I become an awkward teenager, embarrassed about my old robes only. This extraordinary girl challenges me with her wit and visions. Luna… May I fall in love, as if I’d never loved? Never wasted my years.

**Author's Note:**

> I later wrote [Challenges Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544895), which is set around the same time, as I had come to believe that the little story shown here was worth expanding.


End file.
